Build
Build 2.6 (Future update) Add a one press for 1* and 2* weapons to sell. The next-next update (2.6, not the 2.5 update currently in beta) address this need. Dash *Scopely* Build 2.5 (Current update) 11 may 2016 No release note yet, but should be similar to 2.5 beta. http://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?7707-Automatic-Update-5-12-16 Build 2.5 Beta (Current update) Latest beta update. Long press to collect resources broken. This was causing a bunch of crashes, so it's been disabled until those crashes can be resolved. Sorry about that. Dash *Scopely* The beta build of 2.5 was updated yesterday (3 may 2016), to address several major bugs discovered during testing. Two things are required for that to go live: we have to determine that there are no additional critical issues, and the app update has to clear the app store review process with Apple. Store review typically takes about a week and a half, assuming there are no issues found, so that's a good general guideline for when 2.5 will arrive for the general audience. Dash *Scopely* Build 2.4 Please be advised that there will be a force update to Build 2.4 on Thurs March 31st 2016 at 7am PST. Please update manually before hand to avoid any possible gameplay interruption. 1. 30-Day Pass - A new efficient way to get coins is now available! This 30-day pass gives the holder an allotment of coins once a day when logging in for 30 days. On top of this daily gift of coins, pass holders also receive a special bonus reward on the 30th day. (Note: The daily gift happens at log-in, so be sure to log in every day to get your coins) 2. iOS 3D Touch Support - We now support iOS 3D touch for a number of actions. Unless noted otherwise, support for these actions are supported on other devices via long press. Note that iOS 3D Touch is only supported on the 6S or 6S+ devices running iOS. Actions Supported: App Icon Contextual Press (iOS 3D touch-enabled devices only) - Hard press on the app icon from the home screen to quick jump to: My Faction, Roadmap, or Raids. Rapid Resource Collection - Quickly collect all resources in town from your farm or material post by using a hard/long press on one of the buildings. Quick Queuing of Training and Item Crafting - Pressing longer/harder on the "+" button increases the amount queued for production quickly. Level Up - Press hard/long on a character in the Enhance screen to quickly select up to 10 characters with the same persona and rarity. Quick Combat Information - Press hard/long on a character in combat to immediately show their combat information. 3. New Specialist Skill Added - Wait and see just what kind of skill these new specialists command. 4. Adrenaline Rush Update for Buffs and Debuffs: To allow for increased diversity of Adrenaline Rushes (ARs) moving forward, the mechanics of Buffs and Debuffs have been decoupled from the % Damage Increase, allowing for new ARs that only do buffs/debuffs. In the new system damage will apply first and then buffs/debuffs. We recognized that this change decreases the damage of ARs that have a -DEF or a +ATK debuff/buff. Affected characters will have the damage portion of their AR increased slightly to compensate for the new system. While the total damage of their ARs may drop due to these changes, we had to take into account that the raw higher % damage they now have will combo more potently other buffs/debuffs in play. 4. Updates to Name Your Team Function 5. Various updates and bug fixes to increase game performance. Forum http://forum.scopely.com/forumdisplay.php?13-News-and-Events Keyword Update, Version, Build, build note, update note